The present invention relates to a multilevel stacking container of a type frequently employed by bakeries, for example, wherein like containers may selectively be stacked in stable relationship with the upper of two containers being supported at any one of three selected levels relative to the next underlying container. Conventionally in such containers, the lowermost stacking level is referred to a nesting or nested relationship normally employed to minimize vertical stacking height when the containers are empty, while an intermediate level and high level stacking relationship are selectively employed in accordance with the height of products contained in the lower of the two containers to provide a minimum stack height while avoiding crushing of products contained in an underlying container.
The present invention is especially directed to a type of container which employs a pivoted or hingedly mounted stacking shelf which, when located in a support position, establishes the high level stacking relationship by providing support for stacking rails or feet on an overlying container. When pivoted to a stored position, the stacking shelf is stored clear of the stacking rails or feet on an uppermost container so that the uppermost container may be selectively stacked in the lower intermediate position or be fully nested. Containers of this general type are known in the prior art; see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,623, U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,265 (which employs a bail, rather than a shelf) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,791.
The present invention is especially directed to improvements in the stacking shelf and associated structure.